Apocalypse
by Terrifiction
Summary: The streets were quiet, blood shed to the sidewalks as well as screams that echoed the city. Stay in tune for 8 teens surviving the Zombie Apocalyse all by them selves. Will all survive? I think not. There's definitely going to be romance along with humor, not only suspense and horror. Pairings; ShikaTema, NaruHina, NejiTen and SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I've been writing this introduction to this story for sometime now. Please let me know what you think about since I have really put everything to this. Reviews and comments would be appreciated :) thanks!

* * *

— I was standing on my balcony the night before it all happened. Who would have known that Me, Neji and Naruto, along with the world...would be running for our lives and the will to survive and protect themselves. What am I doing now? Easy, I'm sitting inside my house with weapons and things to hit 'them' with. Shit, I was suppose to be partying today with my friends and what do I get, this crap. It's my turn to be on guard since, Neji, Sasuke and Naruto are snoring their asses off. Sakura and Tenten are making me a cup of coffee because I'm freaking falling asleep. So since I'm bored out of my mind I'll let you take a peek into my mind.

Night before Dooms day.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Hey Shikamaru!" The deep sea blue eyed blond screamed.

Neji along side waved and calmly, Sasuke just scoffed and waved. The 3 boys approched Shikamaru and greeted, they were dressed formally and elegant. Naruto was wearing a black tux with a blue tie, Sasuke wore a tux also but no tie and loosened his shirt out with chains hanging down his pockets, Neji wore his dress up shirt and casual jeans and Shikamaru wore his black tux but with jeans and converse. Hows that for a formal casual dance day?

"Hey peeps, when are Sakura and Tenten coming?" Shikamaru asked the boys.

"..." Naruto went silent, since he had no date.

"Sakura should be here soon. I actually tend to wait for her here." Sasuke said calmly as if he was showing off to Naruto.

"..and Tenten is waiting for me inside so if you excuse me I must go with her. Ja ne~" Neji turned on his heel and waved smiling entering the room to meet up with Tenten.

"Oi oi oi, Naruto don't feel bad. Remember I don't have a date either, remember? Ino broke up with me to be with Choji, I'm actually glad, fucking troublesome anyways." Shikamaru said as he cocked his eye brow and rubbed the back of his head.

"..Y-yea but, ehh never mind. Let's go and have fun like it's our last night to!" Naruto screamed into the heavens meanwhile Sasuke covered his ears in annoyance. Shikamaru nodded and gave a small grin and closed his eyes momentarily.

"Oi, Naruto let's go in."

"Let's go then"

They interlocked arms and walked dramatically for Sasuke to see them, they laughed and let go.

"You gay lords." Sasuke said quietly.

"I HEARD YOU!" Naruto screamed.

33 minutes later.

The night was young and Sasuke was still waiting outside for Sakura. A white Jeep pulled up in the gyms parking lot. The loud music coming from the gum was heard from houses maybe streets away. Out of the jeep came out Sakura looking gorgeous with her magenta colored dress that make her eyes seem so green and beautiful under the young moons light. Sasuke's eyes widen in such beauty, He smirked and held out his hand for her to grab.

"Hey Sasuke-kun.." a thin light blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Let's get going." He said as they walked into their prom.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Dooms day.

"and then we kissed and I said goodnight, then she's like "I love you Sasuke-kun" then I was like all surprised, shit I didn't expect it so I just gave her another kiss...-"

"ALRIGHT SASUKE, YOU'VE BEEN GOING ON AND ON FOR HOURS NOW I'M GETTING OLD HERE."

"Shut up Idiot, are you jealous?"

"You asshole." Naruto punched him lightly and turned away as if mad.

"HAHA, You both just be quiet I want to hear how Neji's night went." Shikamaru said as they walked down the road to the mini corner market.

"Ahem, now If I may start..." Neji said giving his fake coughs.

"Tenten let you in?" Naruto said as him and Sasuke laughed and wiped their smiling and giggly face expressions when Neji looked at them with those intensive lavender eyes.

"Tenten and I had an amazing time. We actually sneaked out of the prom together and walked to the park. After, we laid down to look at the stars and the-..."

"That's wussy." Sasuke said interrupting Neji.

"THEN, she got on me and kissed me. I swear you guys it was magical. Almost as magical as the unicorns Sasuke sleeps with." The boys started laughing hard while Sasuke glared and had a "I'm going to kill you" face.

"O wow Sasuke..you have unicorns?" Naruto and Shikamaru asked curiously to find out what excuse he would make.

"Neji, I told you that was my cousins and she had left them there when I fell asleep." He explained while the boys hold in their laughs.

"Guys...there's blood on the floor." Naruto noticed first, since he was looking down.

They all looked and gasped. Neji kneel down to examine it with his eyes. Shikamaru did also and Sasuke seemed confused.

"What in the world would there be blood in the middle of the road..." Shikamaru looked really concerned and Neji decided to call the police. They were in the middle of no where, In a little town where they lived. Now that they notice this, they haven't seen anyone walk besides them.

Neji dialed and ringed

"Sorry, at the moment we're experiencing multiple of calls and cannot attend you right now, please hang up and try again later."

Neji wrinkled his forehead and looked at them "Something's going on. I think We shouldn't go in the market." Suggested as they all looked at him weird.

"...Why? Neji what did they say?" Shikamaru asked looking at him.

"They're already receiving too much calls and to try again later." Neji said sternly and serious.

"Why don't we grab my car and go see if Sakura and Tenten are okay?" Sasuke added.

"Sounds good, Let's go." They agreed

A loud scorching moan came from the market. It sounded like if someone was under an unbearable pain. From their position they saw blood splatter on the windows and glass door.

"G-g-g-guys...di-did you s-see?" Naruto managed to say and snap out of the terror that held him slient.

"This is not good..." Shikamaru said in a low tone.

"I'm going to see what's wrong, those screams were of a woman..." Sasuke decided and walked over to the store with a slow pace.

"Sasuke, be careful something's going on, I can sense it and I don't like this at all.." Neji said with caution and reassuring Sasuke.

"I got it, don't worry." Sasuke grabbed a thick stick that was on the side of the road edged by the sidewalk for protection if needed. He headed towards the door, he was sweating because he was nervous. He wiped it off and opened the door slowly and carefully. The screams and moans of pain seem to have diminished into thin air, it was dead silent and there's no movement. Sasuke inhaled and exhaled calmly trying to keep his cool, he closed his eyes rapidly and entered. The sounds of munching and chewing were heard from the 3rd aisle at the very back. He squinted his eyes and licked his lips, he walked down the aisle, only to see a corpse filled with blood and bite marks, some flesh was hanging and the bone could be seen. Sasuke coughed and covered his nose in disgust. All of the sudden someone from behind grabbed him making him choke, from what he could distinguish his flesh was hanging as if it was rotting and the blood was dripping. Sasuke managed to grab that big stick he had and punch a hole in whoever was attacking him, although he wouldn't let go. He ran backwards against the wall causing that someone to let go, he quickly separated himself from it, Sasuke stood in shock. That someone wasn't alive, it was completely filled with flesh that was already rotting and that horrid smell, that moaning noise that seemed to fill his ears with fear. Sasuke grabbed an ax located in the aisle and nailed him in the head causing "it" to completely stop moving. He ran out the door to find his friends in shock on his appearance.

"What the fuck is going on Sasuke?!" Shikamaru screamed as Sasuke fell on his knees breathing hard.

"...S-something IS wrong Neji" Sasuke said "That thing attacked me! The smell was horrible and the worst thing is that..that.. IT WAS ALREADY DEAD. That thing was already freaking eating someone else!"

"We seriously need to go get Tenten and Sakura." Neji suggested.

"Let's go."

"W-...what i-is this...?"

The scene was unbelievable, the boys looked out the windows of the car. People were eating each other, the screams for help, those unforgettable faces scarred their hearts, they couldn't do anything.

"Please..don't tell me this is like..."

"A zombie apocalypse."

Everyone turned to face Shikamaru when he interrupted Naruto. His face was serious and assured.

"DO YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT I WAS ATTACKED BY A ZOMBIE BACK THERE?!" Sasuke screamed at Shikamaru in disbelief.

"Did you fucking look out the window and see what the hell was going on? What other explanation do YOU have for this, BATH SALTS? I don't freaking think so." frusterated Shikamaru said.

"I'm going to call Sakura, fuck this." Sasuke took out his cellphone and dialed.

"H-h-he..hello.."

"SAKURA, ARE YOU OK? WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T GO OUTSIDE...PLEASE."

"...Sa-Sasuke...I-I-I had to kill my p-parents...they..they were trying to..bite me...?"

"Okay, okay listen to me. I'm going to get you right now okay..you stay there. Don't move, I love you.."

"O-okay...I'll wait for you..." Sakura started to cry on the phone and plead for him to come quickly, Sasuke hanged up and a tear was seen from the corner of his eye.

"Got it Sasuke, let's go get Sakura then Tenten." Naruto said while driving and looking worried.

"Neji, why don't you try calling Tenten..?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah...I am." Neji dialed and waiting for an answer.

"NEJI! YOU'RE OKAY? BAB-"

"I'm alright, Look, I'm sure you know what's going on, so listen to me."

"..."

"Stay there, we're going to pick up Sakura then you. Okay? Stay put and don't go outside."

"I-I won't...Neji...is this reality..?"

"I'm afraid so.. I'll protect you."

"Bye.."

Neji hanged up and was relieved she was alright.

"All right LET'S GO GET THE LADIES AND GET OUT OF THIS TOWN!" Naruto screamed and stepped on the pedal, he was pumped up, literally running over those things. The blood splattered everywhere around the car, it was horrible and massive. No one wanted to see outside, they would just look down and say nothing, meanwhile Naruto was more then happy to run over dead corpses that were standing and walking looking for new flesh to bite. Sooner then 10 minutes later they arrived at Sakura's house, Sasuke immediately got out of the car and ran up the stairs, opened the door like a crazy robber trying to break in.

"SAKURAA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sasuke screamed and looked everywhere.

"Sa...Sasuke..."

There she was, in the corner of her room curled up and her eyes wide open, her face was covered in blood and she held her knees together. Sasuke kneeled down, removed the lock of hair out of her face and hugged her giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"S-Sakura, it's okay I'm here now.."

Sakura was to scared for words but managed to stand up. They both ran out the house into the car and drove off to seek for Tenten's house.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to note, that at the ending of the story we resume back to when Shikamaru was speaking in chapter 1. I got a few Ideas from the walking dead so a few stuff might seem familiar aha :P! Enjoy and sorry for the long wait! I'll start writing chapter three, but it might take a while to upload since I have this huge Nursing certification that I need to study for but, I'll try my best!

* * *

Dawn was quickly setting in, Sakura had been rescued and now it was time for Tenten, Neji's girlfriend. I remember sitting down in the front next to Naruto, guiding him where to go and where to not. Of course On our way there we encountered a few obstacles likes the Zombies or another more decent name like 'Walkers' or something. Our cellphones were out of charge and there wasn't anyway to contact tenten, or at least that's what it seemed like. Something bothered me though, Sakura's arm was bandaged and bleeding, I don't want to insinuate anything but what if everyone on this van in danger? I don't want to risk my friends getting bitten or in this case 'the obligation to kill'. The worst part is, that we or I don't know how long this infection will take place. At least for now I'll be aware and I for now I won't do anything. I can't help but glance at her, and ever since this whole incident happened, Sakura seems to be the same, and no change is happening.

"Shikamaru where do I turn?!" Naruto yelled, turning the wheels over to the left, right and then left.

"Shit I don't know?!" Shikamaru rubbed his forehead, and turning back to face Neji.

Shikamaru glanced over at Sakura who was in Sasuke's arms, crying from something that had happened to her. With enough care in the world, Sasuke held her in his arms and closed his eyes. The first time any of the group had seen him like this, even for his coldness towards everyone, it didn't matter now. For the remainder of the time, Naruto asked Neji for directions and the only thing Naruto made sense out of that was jack shit.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Naruto, can you be even more of an idiot than what is known as the limit also known as you?!" The long haired brown male screamed at the blonde who drove the van.

"Hey can you two keep it down, I'm trying to talk to her." Sasuke finally stopped the two who fought for nothing and with Neji's stern attitude combined with Naruto's playful attitude, yeah not a very good combination after all.

"Sakura, what happened, why are you bleeding from your arm?" The raven haired male asked the blossom.

Her green hues almost seem to pop out from the constant tear shedding, not to mention, that arm of her's, it seemed to bother him the most. Her eyes gazed upon his and closed them, while backing away and rubbing them, leaving a faint red tint right under them.

"...I had to slaughter my parents, I'm not really sure if they're alive...or were dead..." She paused for a little and looked to out the window. "..Maybe they were one of them.." She pointed out the window, and into the walkers. Guilt in her eyes could clearly seen and nothing else made her more sad than the thought of that. Her hand slowly crept up to her wound, with a slight squeeze to her arm, she turned around to look at Sasuke.

"Sakura.." A slight silence between them dread on and on until she spoke.

"I got bitten, Sasuke.." The pink haired woman looked into his black almost glistered hues and shed a tear once more.

Naruto made a sudden stop and everyone in the van roughly followed.

"Hey what the hell man?!" Shikamaru cried out while rubbing the front of his forehead and looking at Naruto with a bewildered expression. Neji as well, had an expression that said nothing but 'must kill that boy'. Sasuke and Sakura just held on to each other, thought what wouldn't last long. Apparently they had arrived at the beginning of the street where Tenten lived, and her house was far in the end. The problem is that these are the kind of streets that can almost be as long as half a mile. At this point, there was this mini problem, the reason Naruto suddenly stopped and that is, more of the living dead invading.

"Naruto, start driving over them!" Neji stated, while filling in the gap between the drivers seat and the other where Shikamaru was seated on.

"W—What're you crazy, there's a shit load of those bastards there!" a frantic look suddenly emerged on his face.

"He's right. Neji, even if we did run them all over, there's possibilities that more will suddenly appear or maybe even catch up to us and huddle all over the van, not to mention that the van might even be flipped over by too many of them. Let us not under estimate those fucks." He's right, Shikamaru was not only the most skillful out of the group but he's also a genius.

"Tch.." Neji scoffed and grimaced at him, he hated that he was right, Neji was also smart but not enough to make a conclusion like that.

"Then what do you suggest we do? If Naruto does run over all of them, that gives us a pretty quick chance to get her inside the van.." He continued on.

"EVEN if he does do that, we don't know how fast they are." Shikamaru argued.

"Yeah Neji, I mean in the movies, you've seen them run fast, or maybe even slow as heck." Naruto took sides with Shikamaru as he held a grip onto the wheel.

"The point is, there's got to be a better way to get her inside the van without causing havoc with these things." Shikamaru said.

"...How about through the other street? Then we can crash in through the backyard and hopefully get enough time for her to get on, do you have battery on your cellphone?" Astonished everyone by his logical thinking, Naruto asked Neji.

"No..I don't." He shook his head.

"I do, Neji here, make it fast though it's almost...out." She timidly handed over the cellphone and looked away once doing so, also covering her wound.

Without hesitation, he took the cell and dialed fast. The seconds passed and still no answer, nothing was more intense then this, all eyes were on Neji and only him because it meant the life of their friend as well.

Finally, someone picked up.

"Hello.." A faint almost too low to now quite hear, like soft whispers; the voice spoke, Neji's lavender eyes grew and remained wide open.

"Tenten! Are you safe!?"

"N-Neji, I have to be quiet, those things... they're inside my house." Hard breathing could be heard from out the speaker. She continued on, "Help me... I'm locked in my room, with my bed against the door, the only escape I have is the window with the tree next to it, you remember it right?"

Scoffed as he looked at Naruto and everyone else, with nods, they agreed on operation 'R.e.s.c.u.e. Tenten'. Why did they name it that? Who the hell knows.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_(Over at Tenten's house: First person)_

_This morning I woke up with a sudden headache, the sound of sirens going off in the quiet neighborhood of mine was quite rare, not to mention the 'wake up' calling from my mother as well. The sun was beautifully shooting it's rays at me, almost like signs that today was going to be such a great day full with excitement and adventure. As I got out my luxurious bed with a lazily force to sit up, I forced my legs to stand up and guide me to my rest room. The noise wasn't making it better for me, in fact it made it worst. As I crept up my arm for the toothbrush and carefully followed the single line traced by the toothpaste. Into my mouth it went as I looked at my self in the mirror and noticed I had an imperfection on my face. Fucking great. At least I had cream to apply onto my cheek. Oh well, I finished and I remember going to the bed to adjust and make it before getting dressed. The canopy bed withheld these flawless silky red curtain like see through that were put aside to allow the bed making to proceed. Suddenly, a loud bang came into my conflict not only did I run but I didn't hesitate either to head my way down stairs and assume the worst. As the way through the hallway and down to the first step, I must of tripped and fell down. The gaze in my eyes fainted as the vision blackened, eventually leaving me unconscious for a while._

_7 hours later._

_"Tenten! Ten...Tenten!" Gasps for air were coming out of my mothers mouth as she held out her hand to reach me._

_The first thing I saw... the very first image imprinted in my head, was of my dying mother. She had crawled in and seemed to have bite all over her arm and leg. The fresh smell of blood infiltrated my nose, I crawled over to my mom and grabbed her hand. I listened carefully to the words coming out of her mouth._

_"Sweetie..._

_There's something going on outside.." She said, tightening her hand onto mine, along with her hard breathing. I remember clearly the look on her face it was heartbreaking. The pale yet pink tone of her face, the scarlet color eye circles she had, never did she have them...but why did she? "T-Tenten, honey lock yourself in the room and try to...survive."_

_The paleness increased on her face, and her eyes started to become more white, as if a transparent white sheet had been overlay on both of them. The last smile I would ever see disappeared before my eyes as I started to crawl backward while biting down my own lip only to keep my from crying and making noise. I continued to look at her, the breathing had stopped and her face was rubbed down on the floor, not to mention the wound, it now had red veins that resembled snakes coming from all around it. I wanted to get a closer look and confirm that it was indeed a bite mark. My tears had already dried up and I kept my gaze onto the woman who gave birth to me and brought me into this world. I couldn't leave her...then again she said to hide...but I couldn't. I'd seen her twitch, my hopes had regained in so much confidence that a quick frown had turned into a bright yet shiny smile. Gurgling sounds instantly started to come out of her and became more and more louder. The smile had faded away and instantly did I start to back away. I couldn't keep my legs from shaking so much, it was hard not to and my head was coming up with all sorts of conclusions. Simultaneously I tried standing up and then her body began to move. Quickly I rushed to the kitchen but tripped on my way there, as soon as I turned there she came and instantly was on top of me. I forced her face with my hand, trying not to let her bite me because apparently that's what she tried to do. Her mouth spit out gushes of blood, her lip had been ripped off slightly and it hanged solemnly from her mouth, it was disgusting. The blood dripped onto my forehead and I tried getting away from her but she was strong...was this really happening? Like in the movies? Was this really happening?_

_I placed my hand up to block her movements, though with my other I used it to reach a knife that I spotted on the floor. I used my leg to place it right onto her chest and pushed back, the body crashed backward on a table; giving me a chance to hurry up as I dragged myself in order to reach the knife. As soon as I grabbed it, she grabbed my leg and pulled me down, I didn't hesitate to stab her and so I did. Right on the head. My chest moved quickly, my heartbeat seemed to be over the top abnormal and the sweat on my forehead had ruined the make up I had earlier before I fell down the stairs. My eyes burned and soon they turned blurry, sooner then expected tears rolled down my cheek as I had seen her there and someone I loved so much, whom I had to kill in order to not end up like her. I wanted to take a peek outside but I was too weak to do so. I laid there with her body as I grabbed her hand and placed it right against my chest, giving it a kiss before letting it go as I grabbed the table cloth and placed it over her. I was taught to never get TOO emotionally attached, but how can I not...? She's my mother whom I loved. My father was no where to be found, I couldn't possibly leave this house. I decided to listen to my deceased mother and hide upstairs until someone would come._

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"If it weren't for your stupid and uncoordinated driving skills we wouldn't be in this mess!" Neji scowled as Naruto had apparently crashed into Tenten's back yard making a lot of noise.

"WELL SORRY, I'M BUSY DRIVING AWAY FROM FLESH EATING ZOMBIES!" Naruto yelled, almost spitting onto his face.

Neji gritted his teeth together as Shikamaru opened the vans door and headed outside, calculating why there wasn't any of those walkers here and why none had come yet. Something must have been distracted them or something. The two continued to argue, it wasn't something that occurred often, almost never but Shikamaru understood Neji, He was worried for Tenten; someone he loved and possibly the only one left to protect since right now we couldn't possibly look for their parents.

"STOP BEING SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" Blonde screamed at the brown long haired and lavender eyed guy.

"I'm only trying to keep us safe and with all the ruckus you've caused I DON'T SEE THAT HAPPEN-.."

"Shh, Neji. You're making more noise like that and you too Naruto." Shikamaru said, raising up his hand to stop them from talking.

"If you've noticed, the zombies aren't exactly chasing us, and if you take more time to look around we're already in Tenten's yard." He said, pointing towards the house.

The two teens got out of the van and left Sasuke and Sakura in there. From the second floor of the house, Tenten's head popped out and waved a little, the mascara had already been ruined and dried when tears fell, leaving black trails behind.

"T-Tenten what happened?!" The prince yelled to the damsel in distress.

"Nothing, I'm fine ignore my horrible appearance." She said adding a little joking matter.

"I'm coming to get you right now!"

"Alright... I'm not certainly going anywhere like this.." She said, smiling a little.

He shot her a smile back, rushing up the stairs and into the house. Meanwhile Naruto inspected the vehicle along with his head band tied onto his head to catch the sweat that slowly emerged from his forehead. Shikamaru looked up at the sky and wondered so many things, aside from the whole, what seemed to be, apocalypse; He used his finger tips to move away the lock of hair that covered his face and with his brown eyes he stared over to the street and off to the other side.

Somewhere off in his mind he asked himself, What happened to my family? Are they safe? What will happen to us in the near future?

Interrupted by a sudden loud bang, the gang all turned around and looked up to the window where Tentens room was located.

"Neji hurry up, I think they're coming now!" Shikamaru screamed up while looking to the road, it's true there's some walkers coming and they had to get out of there as soon as possible or else they would be in great danger.

"Naruto is the van alright?!"

"Yup! It's ready to go!"

Naruto Reassured Shikamaru, as he got into the van and turned it on, making more nose as they all suddenly hear moaning and groaning from the living dead.

"G-GUYS! I THINK WE HAVE TO HURRY UP NOW!" Naruto screamed, though Shikamaru was already in the car he looked back as Sasuke and Sakura just to make sure they were inside and they were.

Neji and Tenten had come out of the door, behind them; something crawled, it's one of them. The door for the car was opened and welcomed them in and as soon as they entered, Naruto reversed and ran over about 6 or 7 zombies. With that, the gang headed out of the city of Seattle WA. This was only the rural part of the city, that is where Tenten lives, but for now, they needed refuge and lucky enough for them, they found a small house just far away from the cities located some where near Portland WA. It took them about 6 hours to get there maybe even 7 due to the stopping for Gasoline, and weird enough no encountering those things. Shikamaru and Naruto were the only ones who were single in this van, and it's enough for them to the the 5th and 6th wheel, it sucks terribly. While the four love birds were comforting each other and crying for past events they had experienced earlier today, Tenten decided to tell them what happened back at her house.

Neji held onto her, with the same usual serious looking face that only spells "If you bother me I'll hit you with my fist" kinda looking expression.

"...and that's what happened pretty much and to think that I was getting my warrant to use a rifle to hunt." She sighed smiling awkwardly at everyone, her eyes started to get water but held it in.

"Ten, you don't have to tell us.."

"I know but I just felt like it, it was something that needed to get out, you know?" Tenten explained to Neji while she shrugged to herself.

"Uh guys. There's a house right there in the middle of nowhere aha!" Naruto said, an excited tone to it.

It's strange how a house could be there, located in the middle of nowhere, if it had no food, no problem they could survive without eating for a little while.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

As I'm here in the balcony of the house that we found refuge in, I'm peacefully drinking my tea, that Sakura and Tenten made. I'm still a bit concerned about that bite Sakura has on her arm, but for now she seems to be alright. I've seen this in a lot of movies, 'Once you get bitten, you're basically fucked' or that's what I think will happen.


End file.
